My White Rabbit
by Jedi Alice
Summary: After exhausting herself at the Ball at Heart Castle, Outsider Jacky Anderson is carried to Peter's room to rest. What happens when Peter, trying to get her something more comfortable than a ball gown to sleep in, accidentally grabs a sexy lingerie instead of a nightgown? Warning: Lemon! No little brats allowed!
**Okay, this is a bit of a spoiler for my "Jacky in the Country of Hearts" story, but I just can't keep waiting to write this, so here it is now. Warning: serious smut!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing by my avatar!**

 **My White Rabbit  
Paring: Peter and OC  
Rating: M!**

 **Peter carried a sleepy Outsider to his private room,** gently set her down on his bed. The ball had exhausted her, as she'd danced until the he'd smelt the blood and realized that his beloved Jacky had reached the point where she could no longer feel the pain in her feet and was bleeding. After having her sit down on a sofa near the refreshment tables and bringing her some rose water (knowing her deep hatred of alcohol), he'd tried to help her stand so she could go to her room and rest. But the feeling had returned to her feet, and she was in too much pain to walk. It was a bit odd, considering she could run in high-heeled platform boots, but she'd looked so tired, he didn't question it. He carefully removed the torturous stilettoes, saw that the balls of her feet were indeed bleeding. The shoes were ruined, but they'd repair themselves soon enough. As gently as he could, he disinfected the injured skin, applied ointment, and bandaged her feet.

"Thanks, Peter," Jacky murmured, smiling sleepily at him. He smiled back, gently stroking her hair.

"You're welcome, my love," he said softly, removing the tiara from her hair and unclasping her necklace. "Would you like me to get one of your nightgowns for you? You would be most uncomfortable, sleeping in that gown."

Jacky nodded, and Peter left, locking the door to prevent Ace from wandering in. Though the Knight had said he viewed Jacky as a little sister, Peter still didn't trust him not to take advantage of her, especially in such an exhausted state. As it was, Jacky was _his_ girlfriend, no one else could touch her. He soon reached Jacky's room and easily found a clean white nightgown for her and took it back to his room, making sure to lock the room with the spare key he'd made. Again, he didn't want Ace wandering in. Who knows what that pervert might do if he found this place?

However, Peter hadn't taken a very good look at the article of clothing he'd chosen. Nor did he realize exactly where this night would take him!

He returned to his room, found Jacky removing the rest of her jewelry. He wasn't sure how she'd done it, but she'd managed to create a perfect replica of a ball gown worn by some girl named Barbie. It was purple and fuchsia, and very glittery. However, it went perfectly with her chocolate-brown hair and fair complexion. He saw that she was having trouble with the corset, and quickly moved to sit beside her on the bed and assist her.

"Thanks, Peter," Jacky said gratefully as she allowed him to untie and loosen the laces. He helped her to stand, and slid the gauzy straps from her shoulders. He watched as the gown fell to the floor, exposing the thin pastel purple under slip. He slipped it off of her, gazed in fascination at her long, slender legs and trim waist. She now stood before him in nothing but a pale purple bra and panties. He offered her the nightgown, turned away to let her change. He heard the soft clicks of the bra being unfastened, then the quiet rustle of fabric as she put on the negligée. "Um... Peter?"

"Yes, Jacky? What's wrong?" He asked at he turned around. The moment he saw her, all word died in his throat. His beloved was wearing a short, lacy, transparent slip that covered her breasts, but let him see her underwear. She wasn't in a nightgown. She was wearing lingerie.

"You grabbed this by accident, didn't you?" the girl asked with a knowing smirk. She smiled as he nodded sheepishly, blushing like a horny high school kid. Though she couldn't read his mind, she knew he wasn't openly perverted. He wouldn't try to seduce her as assholes like Blood often did - and failed at, I might add. But the fact that he'd undressed her down to her skivvies and handed her lingerie had sparked something in her, and she felt like teasing him. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm not mad. But you're going to have to face the consequences."

He looked at her curiously as she gripped his tie and dragged him to the bed, forcing him to sit down. She straddled his lap, giving him no escape. "Don't worry, Peter, I promise you'll love every second of it. Before he could blink, Peter found that his lover had removed his tie, tailcoat, vest, and dress shirt, and the cooler air on his warm skin was startling. "Jacky?" he questioned, before she captured his lips with her own.

Peter blushed red as he kissed back, not noticing the feeling of his silk tie being wrapped around his wrists until the fabric was almost tight enough to cut off the circulation. He was about to ask what she was doing, when Jacky's soft lips moved to his neck. "Ah! Jacky...?"

"Shh... just go with it," the Outsider murmured sweetly, cupping his face with her warm, soft hands. "You've shown me so much love and affection since I came to live with you here at the castle. I just want to show you how much I love you. That's all I ask."

Moved by the depth of the love in her gaze, Peter allowed her to gently push him back onto the bed so he was lying down. He moaned softly as his love kissed his neck, stirring a long-dormant instinct he thought he'd conquered. A thumping purr rumbled in the back of his throat, and he began to squirm with pleasure. He wanted to embrace her, to return ever affectionate, loving touch, but his hands were tied firmly, and the knot wouldn't budge. He felt her teeth graze his collarbone, shivered at the hot breath as it caressed his skin. He was getting quite warm, and Jacky's body felt flushed, as well. He whimpered as the girl nipped at the side of his neck, tilted his head back to give her better access. He could already feel himself getting harder. His pants began to feel painfully tight.

Jacky pressed her body against him, drew in a small gasp. "Is that a carrot in your pants, or are you just glad to see me?" she teased, before recapturing his lips in a searing kiss. He felt the tie loosen around his wrist, raised his hands to caress his lover's slender body. To his surprise, the sexy lingerie was gone, and he was stroking bare skin. He stripped out of his pants, dying to feel the heat of her body.

"Jacky, my love, please, I can't wait much longer," he whimpered, then gave a long, pleasured moan as he felt the girl's hand rubbing his clothed erection. Various noises, all of them full of ecstasy, erupted from his throat as hot pre-cum soaked his red gingham-checked boxers. "Jacky, for the love of the Dealer, take me!" he screamed.

"As you wish," Jacky's voice was laced with the most sensual tone he'd ever heard in his life as he pulled off his boxers, feeling the cool night air slightly soothe his burning, throbbing, red and swollen length. Jacky was bare in an instant. Peter gazed up at her beautiful, naked body, greedily taking in every subtle curve, every birthmark, as she took in his. He couldn't bear it any longer.

"Whoa!" Jacky exclaimed as the White Rabbit flipped her onto her back, covering her with his well-toned body. Seriously, he was eye candy.

"Now the tables have turned, my dear," Peter said in a seductive voice. No longer was he allowing her to tease him. "So if you don't mind, I'll take it from here." He then proceeded to tease Jacky as she'd teased him, kissing, nipping, licking her everywhere he could. He had often dreamed of this night since first meeting her. Now that it was here, he was determined to make it perfect for the both of them.

"Ahn... oh, holy mother of Hell," Jacky moaned, her beautiful bluish-gray eyes clouding with lust. "Peter, I need you now."

"As you wish, my little dove," he murmured. He alined his body with hers, positioned himself at her intrance, then slowly entered her. When he felt the thin membrane stop him when he was about an inch and a half in, he pulled out gently, then pushed back in, hard and fast.

"AAAH!" Jacky cried out in pain. At once, her virgin walls clamped Peter's member. The Prime Minister held her, murmuring gently to her until the pain subsided. Whe he was sure the pain had passed, he began to move, thrusting in and out of her at a controlled pace. the Brunette's sweet moans as she melted into his touch, arching into his body to deepen the sensations, made the albino's mind go hazy. At last, he lost control and his hips began to move on their own accord, thrusting harder, deeper, and faster. Jacky was practically screaming with pleasure as they reached their limits. "P-Peter, I-I'm gonna c-um!" the girl moaned.

"I'm close, too," Peter whimpered. With a few final thrusts, Peter and Alice each screamed in completion as they came together. Too tired to pull out, Peter simply collapsed beside her, panting and out of breath, but well-sated. Jacky was in a similar sate, her heart pounding, her body tingling with numbness as the blood returned to its natural course.

"I. Love. You. Jacky," Peter panted, pulling her into his arms.

"Love. You. Too. Peter," Jacky replied, breathing just as hard. Once she had her breath back, she cuddled into his embrace as he pulled the red gingham-checked comforter over them. "My beloved White Rabbit, I'll always you," the girl murmured, slowly drifting off.

"Music to my ears," Peter whispered sleepily. "I'll love you until the day after the end of time itself."

Comfy and warm in each others arms, they kissed, then fell into a blissful sleep.

Hey, did you know?  
This is a world where everyone wants you,  
But there's only one for you.  
A wonderful wonder world!

The End... or _is_ it?!


End file.
